The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to multi point probes for medical treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to multi point probes for a tissue treatment, such as ablation.
During the last years, various radio frequency (‘RF’) based tissues treatments, such as RF ablation, have been developed. In these treatments a part of an organ and/or a tissue, for example a cancerous tissue or a dysfunctional and/or over functional tissue, is ablated using a heat generated from high frequency alternating current that does not directly stimulate nerves or heart muscle and can be used without general anesthetic. These treatments are usually performed under image guidance, such as X-ray screening, computerized tomography (CT) scan and ultrasound, by physician, such as an interventional pain specialist (such as an anesthesiologist), interventional radiologist, a gastrointestinal a surgical endoscopist, and a cardiac electrophysiologist.